


What Jihoon Needs

by kwonlegs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, actions speak louder than words, i needed an excuse to make soonhoon kiss so yeah, uh random out of the blue fic im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonlegs/pseuds/kwonlegs
Summary: When it came to what he needed or what he wanted, Lee Jihoon wasn’t much of a talker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is:  
> \- an excuse to make SoonHoon kiss  
> \- made because one day my brain just went: "Imagine Jihoon tugging on Soonyoung's sleeve. He doesnt say a word and Soonyoung doesnt have a single idea what he needs/wants. Soonyoung leans in to kiss Jihoon and Jihoon brrathes in and sighs, contented."
> 
> Yas. Hearteu hearteu. I hope you have fun reading.

When it came to what he needed or what he wanted, Lee Jihoon wasn’t much of a talker. Unless it’s about what he wanted for their album or for the betterment of their group, then he’d open his mouth and speak about it. 

But when he and Soonyoung were alone, watching a super hero movie in their dimly lit living room and Soonyoung would ask him, a drink or food or whatever, Jihoon would only smile and shake his head.

Maybe he just has bad timing asking about what Jihoon wanted, Soonyoung once thought, but he’s always, since pre-debut, asked him – from the smallest things to the biggest ones: “Would you like some water?” after a tiring practice session or “Would you like to take a walk with me?” when Jihoon’s about to rip his hair out trying to finish a particularly frustrating composition.

But Jihoon, Lee fucking Jihoon, would always give him the same smile and say that he’s fine and that he doesn’t need anything – or sometimes he just didn’t say anything and simply looked at Soonyoung expecting him to understand what’s going through his mind.

Soonyoung did, well, he tried to but it really didn’t change the fact that it made him frustrated sometimes – because how can someone never want something for himself? 

Lee Jihoon can’t always be selfless and think of other people before himself. Well, it is okay to be selfless but of course, there’s a limit to that. Even the kindest ones know when to stop being so kind, right?

Despite that, Soonyoung has learned to keep his mouth shut and wordlessly give Jihoon the things that he thought he needed. He’s gotten used to not being told to do anything but doing it anyway.

Soonyoung had no clue he’s going to put it into good use one night, when all the pressure had affected Jihoon. 

The usual confidence Jihoon possessed was nowhere to be found and he was just there, sitting on top of his bed, knees pulled up to his chest. He looked like he was about to fall apart.

Soonyoung was standing in the doorway, worry etched all over his face. Jihoon hadn’t even noticed him there and that’s not good. Soonyoung didn’t think twice, he didn’t think about Jihoon possibly pushing him away with a smile and a nod that didn't really mean that hr was fine. Soonyoung entered the room and got as close to him as possible. He sat beside Jihoon on the bed, movements careful and gentle.

Jihoon, despite keeping up a front of a ‘Busan Man’, was fragile. He was as fragile as everyone else and that’s what Soonyoung had in mind since the day they met.

Jihoon glanced at him; he didn’t say anything and only hugged his knees closer to him. Soonyoung didn’t say anything either.

The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, not to Soonyoung, but when it stretched a bit longer than necessary, Soonyoung figured maybe Jihoon didn’t need him as of the moment. Maybe Jihoon needed some time for himself, for his thoughts, for him to come to terms with what was bothering him.

Soonyoung pursed his lips and glanced at Jihoon. He held a silent promise that he will be back and he’ll be around if ever Jihoon needed him to be. The bed slightly wobbles with his movement but before he could even disappear from Jihoon’s sight, a hand had grabbed his arm and stopped him from going. Soonyoung looks at Jihoon; he still doesn’t say anything but sits back down beside Jihoon.

Jihoon’s hand slid down to Soonyoung’s hand and wordlessly intertwined their fingers… silence. 

He tugged at Soonyoung’s hands and Soonyoung looks at him – questioning, clueless, trying so hard to understand.

Soonyoung doesn’t have an idea what Jihoon wanted but his body was suddenly acting on its own.  
Soonyoung leans in, slowly; but when their faces were only an inch away from each other, Soonyoung hesitated and pulled back slightly. He looked at Jihoon’s lips then to his eyes, a silent question.

Jihoon look at his lips, then to his eyes longingly. He doesn’t say anything, he didn't confirm anything but he closed his eyes. Soonyoung didn’t think twice and continued to lean in, breaths ghosting on each other’s lips and finally, finally, a touch – a gentle touch. It said one thing and asked many things at the same time but Soonyoung shoved them all aside, keeping one thought in his mind as his free hand traveled to Jihoon’s body to pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

Finally, you need me.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy happy new year, loves.


End file.
